Power
by Thursday Soda
Summary: Junhong adalah anak yang istimewa, dia bisa bicara dengan binatang, dan mempunyai saudara yang aneh juga. Tetapi karena dia amat mencintai Daehyun dia berusaha menutupinya. Banyak cerita lucu yang terjadi, bahkan Junhong sampai memarahi Jerapah di kencan pertama mereka. DaeLo FF [B.A.P feat : EXO, BTS, VIXX, Alphabat, BTOB, LED Apple]
1. Bad Giraffe

Tittle : Power.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Family, Humor.

Pair : DaeLo.

Author : Skinner Jang ft Andy Desuuuu~

Disclaimer : TS, Wolllim, Jellyfish, Cube, BigHit, Simtong, Starkim, SM Entertainment.

Cast : [TS : Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun. –B.A.P-], [Cube : Jung Ilhoon. –BTOB-, Yang Yoseob –B2ST-], [JellyFish : Han Sanghyuk. –VIXX-], [Wollim : Kim Myungsoo. –Infinite-], [Simtong : F;ie, J;eta. –Alphabat], [BigHit : Park Jimin. –BTS-], [Starkim : Jang Hanbyul. –LED Apple-], [SM : Tao. –EXO-].

Chapter 1 : Bad Giraffe.

Namaku Choi Junhong. Aku sebenarnya bukan seperti anak biasanya, walaupun aku ingin sekali jadi yang biasa saja. Hal yang tidak biasa dariku adalah, aku bisa bicara dengan binatang. _It's so god dammit annoyed me!_. _Well_, aku akui aku dan ke- 4 saudara tertuaku terlahir bukan dari keluarga biasa. Entah dosa apa yang diperbuat ayah ibuku hingga kami mempunyai kelainan.

Kakak pertamaku, namanya Choi Hanbyul, dia kakak paling pintar dan baik menurutku, dia menyayangi semua adiknya dengan sepenuh hati, dan hal yang aneh adalah, jika dia bersedih dia berubah menjadi seekor harimau. _Well_, itu memang menyeramkan, tapi mengingat dia adalah _mood-buster_, jadi dia jarang sekali bersedih. Itu sedikit melegakan.

Lalu, kakak kedua-ku, namanya Choi Myungsoo, dia kakak paling pendiam dan sedikit ketus, aku jarang sekali akrab dengannya, dia selalu menyendiri, sibuk dengan dunianya, tapi dia sangat populer dikalangan _yeoja _dikuliahannya. Tapi dia akan berubah jadi anjing jika dia sedang jatuh cinta. Sebenarnya ini sangat membuatku ngeri sendiri, walaupun Myungsoo_ hyung _jarang jatuh cinta, tapi jika tiba-tiba seseorang yang pendiam sepertinya jatuh cinta dan berubah menjadi Siberian Husky kadang aku jadi takut sendiri.

Dan, kuperkenalkan kakak ketiga-ku, bernama Choi Ilhoon, aku paling dekat dengannya, dia yang paling sering menjaga dan merawatku, dia yang memasak dan membersihkan rumah, dan jika dia marah dia akan berubah menjadi seekor rubah.

Kemudian, kakak keempat-ku, namanya Choi Jimin, aku sungguh kasihan pada _hyung_ku yang satu ini, dia terlalu polos, dan selalu menerima apa yang terjadi padanya, dicela dia tersenyum, di marahi dia tersenyum, di puji dia tersenyum, mungkin dia kelewat _woles_. Tapi dia mempunyai tubuh yang tidak terlalu kuat, dan dia akan berubah menjadi kucing setiap dia merasa kelelahan. Kadang itu membuat kami kerepotan jika dia ada diluar rumah.

Anak terakhir dari 5 Pandhawa ini adalah aku Choi Junhong ter-_unyu_ cetar badai, dan aku satu-satunya produk cacat dari 5 produk yang cacat juga. Aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi binatang seperti _hyung_-_hyung_ku, tapi aku bisa bicara dengan binatang. Ini yang membuatku kesal, memang tidak akan serepot kakakku, tapi aku bisa mendengar ocehan binatang siang dan malam, mulai dari cicak di dinding, kecoa di toilet, semut di meja, kicauan burung di pohon, dan banyak lagi.

Dan karena kelainanku ini aku pernah dicampakkan oleh mantanku, karena dia mengira aku gila bicara dengan binatang. _Well_, aku juga tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini juga dalam hidupku. Tapi bagaimanapun _hyung_-_hyung_ku pasti juga lebih berat hidupnya jika mereka selalu berubah menjadi binatang sesuai suasana hati mereka yang selalu tidak menentu.

Tapi, hidup itu Cuma sekali, jadi tidak selamanya aku pundung dan meratapi keanehan keluargaku ini. Karena aku baru saja jadian dengan _namja_ yang kusukai! Dia adalah _sunbaenim_ di sekolah, minggu lalu dia menembakku, dan tentu saja aku menerimanya. Namanya adalah Jung Daehyun.

Dan hari ini kami akan pergi kencan. Sialnya dia mengajakku ke kebun bianatang! Oh _God Dammiiiittt_! Berapa juta ocehan binatang yang harus kudengarkan hari ini? Aku benci kebun binatang, walau kadang aku juga merasa rumahku sendiri juga seperti kebun binatang karena _hyung_-_hyung_ku yang mempunyai kutukan aneh itu.

" Junhong_ie_, kenapa lesu begitu? Katanya hari ini kau akan kencan dengan _sunbaenim_ gantengmu itu?." Tanya Ilhoon _hyung_.

" Dia akan menjemputku sebentar lagi kok _hyung_." Jawabku malas.

" Memangnya kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu sih? Harusnya kau senang kan?." Tanya Ilhoon _hyung_ lagi.

" Gimana nggak mutung, dia ngajak kencan ke kebun binatang…." Jawabku.

" Kan lucu, ketemu monyet."

" _Doooh_, aku sudah pernah dijambak monyet gara-gara rebutan pisang, aku trauma dengan monyet _hyung_!." Kesalku.

" Iya juga sih, kasihannya dikau…"

" Aku Cuma malas harus mendengar ocehan-ocehan binatang disana _hyung_…" kataku.

" Nih, ada _headset_, pakailah." Kata Ilhoon _hyung_.

" Haahhh… Baiklah, terimakasih _hyung_."

" Junhong_iiieeeee_! Daehyun sudah didepan menjemputmu!." Seru Hanbyul _hyung_.

" _Araseo hyung_, aku berangkat sekarang."

Akupun segera keluar dan menemui Daehyun _hyung_. Dia terlihat sangat tampan sekali, _well_, setidaknya ayah ibuku mungkin pernah berbuat hal terpuji hingga aku mempunyai kekasih setampan Daehyun _hyung_.

" Maaf, membuatmu menunggu." Kataku.

" _Aniyaa_, ayo berangkat."

Kamipun segera pergi ke kebun binatang seperti yang direncanakan. Dengan setengah hati aku mencoba untuk sesumringah mungkin di depan Daehyun _hyung_, aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Lagi pula aku juga tidak boleh terlihat mencurigakan, atau tidak sengaja menjawab omongan binatang yang mungkin nanti kudengar. Karena biasanya aku keceplosan.

Kemudian, kami sampai di kebun binatang. Aku tidak pernah melihat Daehyun_ hyung _sesumringah itu wajahnya waktu kita datang di sini, seperti anak kecil yang diajak rekreasi kenaikan kelas. Aku ingin memakai_ headset_, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin mencueki Daehyun _hyung_.

" Junhong_ie_, hari ini kau tidak enak badan kah?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

" Eh… Ti.. tidak kok, aku senang bisa kencan denganmu." Kataku.

Daehyun_ hyung _mengelus rambutku pelan. " Hari ini kau imut sekali." Kata Daehyun _hyung_. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Aku benar-benar suka pada Daehyun _hyung_, apapun yang terjadi aku tetap akan mempertahankannya, karena itu dia tidak boleh tau tentang kelainanku dan keluargaku yang aneh ini. Jika dia tau dia pasti mengira aku aneh dan akan menjauhiku.

" Lihat! Monyet itu lucu sekali." Kata Daehyun _hyung _sambil tertawa melihat seekor monyet di sebuah kandang.

' Iyuuuh… aku benci sekali dengan monyet!.' Batinku.

Daehyun _hyung_ mendekat ke kandang monyet itu.

Monyet : " Kalau kau suka melihatku, ayo berikan makananmu, manusia bodoh! Jika tidak aku bisa menjambak rambutmu jika mendekat sedikit lagi!."

Kudengar monyet itu berbicara. Apa-apa'an monyet itu! Beraninya mengatai Daehyun_Hyung_ku bodoh!

" _Hyung_, aku ingin lihat anak-anak anjing disana deh, lebih lucu dari monyet ini." Kataku.

" Oh baiklah."

Kamipun melihat anak anjing Siberian husky yang baru beberapa hari lahir. Terlihat lucu sekali, aku suka melihat bayi binatang, karena aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka bicara seperti binatanag dewasa lainnya. Selain itu jika aku melihat anak anjing ini aku jadi ingat pada Myungsoo _hyung_, dia sangat lucu saat menjadi anjing dulu. Tapi kami sudah tidak pernah melihatnya berubah lagi karena dia pendiam dan jarang sekali jatuh cinta.

" Lucu sekali, aku ingin membawanya pulang…" Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar ibu dari anjing itu berkata : " Jika kau berani mengambil anakku atau memindahkannya sedikit saja, akan kugigit kau hingga tulangmu patah!."

Menyeramkan sekali ibu anjing ini! Daehyun _hyung_ bisa kena bahaya kalau terus melihat anak anjing ini.

" _Hyung_ ayo lihat yang lain." Ajakku.

" Aku ingin lihat jerapah Junhong_ie_." Kata Daehyun hyung.

" Baiklah ayo kesana." Kataku.

Kamipun pergi untuk melihat jerapah.

" Waaah! Tinggi sekali yah!." Kata Daehyun_ hyung_.

' Udah lama kalau jerapah itu tinggi _hyung_…' Batinku _sweatdrop_.

" Aku ingin sekali naik jerapah." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Kulihat ada dua jerapah yang berdiri di depan kami, mereka memakan daun dari pohon tinggi di sekitar situ.

Jerapah satu : " Mereka berdua pasangan yang lucu." Kudengar salah satu jerapah itu berbicara. Tapi kucoba untuk menghiraukannya.

Jerapah dua : " Benar, mereka lucu sekali, bahkan yang satu itu katanya ingin naik di punggung kita. Cuih. Kita bukan kuda yang seenaknya saja ditunggangi." Kata jerapah satunya dengan nada menyindir.

Sial! Apa mereka bilang? Sok banget sih jadi jerapah! Iya kalo jerapah itu renternir masih pantas untuk sok. Tiap hari makan daun, minum air kolam aja belagu!

Jerapah satu : " Benar sekali, lagipula mereka berdua juga tidak cocok, sama-sama jeleknya." Ejek jerapah pertama.

Jerapah dua : " Bwahahahaha! Benar sekali! Sudah bodoh, jelek lagi, mereka berdua juga pendek! Benar-benar makhluk aneh." Sahut jerapah kedua.

Oke! Itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, berani-beraninya mereka mengejek hubungan kami! Dan yang paling parah mereka melecehkan Daehyun _hyung_ku!.

" Junhong_ie_, kau tidak ingin naik jerapah? Pasti seru lho!." Kata Daehyun_ hyung_.

" Tidak _hyung_, mereka menyeramkan." Kataku.

" Kau ini lucu sekali hihihihihi…"

Jerapah dua : " Pacarnya yang satu itu bodoh atau apa sih? Dari tadi bicaranya ingin naik jerapah! Memangnya kita sudi ditunggangi oleh manusia? Cuih."

Oke! Ini benar-benar membuatku marah!.

" _Ya_! kau jerapah bodoh! Seenaknya bicara begitu! Cepat minta maaf!."

Jerapah satu : " _What the hell_… memangnya dia dari tadi mendengar kita ngomong?."

Jerapah dua : " Tapi sejak kapan manusia punya kamus bahasa jerapah? Mungkin dia sedikit gila jadi bicaranya _ngawur_."

" _Ya_! aku dengar yang itu juga! Cepat minta maaf! Dasar jerapah _sok yes_!." Kesalku.

Jerapah dua : " Sepertinya dia memang punya kamus bahasa jerapah deh. Lagian kita juga udah biasa ngejek orang lewat._ Loe _peduli amat ama kita. _Noh_ lihat _loe _dilihatin orang-orang!." Kata jerapah itu.

Jerapah satu : " Orang pendek biasanya memang suka cerewet, biarin aja deh, yuk makan daun lagi, sebelah sini masih _ijo_ muda lho _sob_, buruan ato gua abisin nih!." Kata jerapah pertama lalu sibuk memakan daun di pohon.

" Junhong_ie_, kau lucu sekali yah. Hahahahaha… Kamu kalo bercanda ekspresinya dapet banget. Kereeen." Kata Daehyun _hyung _sambil merangkul pundakku.

Rasanya aku hampir kehilangan muka, aku kadang kalau marah selalu tidak sadar keadaan dan tempat, tadi aku kelepasan memarahi jerapah… Huwweeeee untung saja Daehyun _hyung_ tidak peka orangnya, jadi dia mengira aku Cuma bercanda.

Sumpah! Sekali ini aja aku pacaran di kebun binatang!

" Oh ya, besok minggu, aku akan pergi main dengan Tao dan Hyuk_ie_ teman dekatku, kau mau ikut tidak?." Tanya Daehyun_ hyung_.

" Boleh _hyung_."

" Kau juga bisa ajak temanmu juga kok, sebenarnya kita mau ngerayain ultahnya si Hyuk, jadi kita nanti ditraktir." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Oh, baiklah, aku juga ajak teman dekatku Jeta dan Fie." Kataku.

" Okelah kalau begitu, nanti aku akan kasih tau tempat ketemunya dimana."

.

.

.

.

" Gimana tadi kencanmu Junhong_ie_?." Tanya Ilhoon_ hyung_.

" Nyaris runyam."

" Heeehhh? Kok bisa?."

" Aku keceplosan dan memarahi jerapah _hyung_…" kataku pundung.

" Trus Daehyun ngerti kamu bisa ngomong dengan binatang?."

" _Enggak_ sih… Ya untung aja dia rada _nggak _peka, jadi dia tadi ngiranya aku lagi bercanda." Kataku.

" Dia _babo _dong kalo gitu."

" _Ya_! _hyung_ jangan kayak jerapah yang tadi siang deh! _Nyebelin amat_." Kesalku.

" Iya iya dia pinter…"

" Oh ya besok minggu aku mau keluar lagi dengan Daehyun _hyung_. Katanya sih _ngerayain_ ultah _temen_nya. Jadi aku ajak Fie sama Jeta." Kataku.

" _Nggak_ ke kebun binatang lagi kan?."

" Ya _enggak_lah _hyung_! _Jebal_ deh!. Emang mau _ngerayain_ ultah dikandang jerapah?." Gerutuku.

" Aku kan Cuma bercanda Junhong_ie_, gitu aja _ngambek_." Kata Ilhoon _hyung _sambil menoel-noel pipiku.

Tiba-tiba seekor kucing melompat masuk dari jendela kamarku.

" Jimin _hyung_? Kau capek lagi?." Tanyaku sambil menggendong Jimin_ hyung_.

" _Nde_… aku tadi dikejar anjing penjaga gereja di komplek sebelah lagi." Jawab Jimin _hyung_.

" Sudah dibilang jangan lewat situ." Marahku.

" Iya.. iya aku khilaf…"

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, seperti biasa pagi yang cerah. Aku mengambil tasku dengan langkah gontai sambil merapikan rambutku. Aku tampil manis kok hari ini, batinku.

Aku kembali mengecek penampilanku untuk ketiga kalinya dicermin, untuk memastikan aku tampil menarik hari ini. Akuberharap semoga hari ini menyenangkan. Tidak seperti kemarin yang…

Cicak : " _Yek_! menor banget bibir _loe_. Hahahaha."

Lho…? _Dafuq_! Tiba-tiba di belakangku ada cicak komen! Sejak kapan dia disitu?! Huuh sial harus aku balas dia!

" Eeehhh enak aja! Gini-gini guwe mirip tau, sama… Cinta Laura!" makiku cepat-cepat karena bingung mencari kata-kata yang pas.

Cicak : " Hhaha… Cinta Laura, elu lebih mirip sama Syahrini kalik _neng_."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, cicak itu berlalu pergi. Nggak jelas! Aku jadi tidak ada kesempatan untuk membalasnya. Huh….

Aku kesal sekali. Entah kenapa aku jadi sebal sekali bila dihubungkan dengan Syahrini. Hih... Ya ampun efek strees gara-gara bisa ngomong sama binatang. Hufth…. Manajemen hati, manajemen hati…

" Ciyeeee udah cantik, udah siap kencan aja nih ciyeee~" tiba-tiba Ilhoon _hyung_ lewat depan kamarku dan berkomentar.

" Aish Ilhoon _hyung_, mengagetkanku saja…" balasku dengan nada yang ketus.

" Kok mukamu sewot begitu? Tadi marah teriak-teriak sama siapa?."

" Itu lho tadi ada cicak usil… Komentarin penampilan orang aja tapi dia nggak ngerti kenapa kok aku kayak gini… kan karena aku kekurangan uang jadi gabisa seenaknya beli baju yang sesuai keinginan _taste fashion_ku gitu…" Gerutuku sambil curhat.

" _Owalah dalah_… Masih suka nanggepi hewan yang ngomongnya nggak jelas aja? Junhong_ie_… Bukannya dulu sudah aku bilang agar jangan terlalu menghiraukan kata-kata nggak berguna dari hewan-hewan itu? Aku tahu sayang, kamu punya bakat yang unik. Sama, aku juga. Tapi, daripada kamu dengerin bual-bualan mereka, kenapa kamu nggak fokus sama hewan yang selalu ngomongin hal-hal yang positif? Kan nantinya hidupmu jadi lebih terarah dan lebih seru. Percaya deh…" kata Ilhoon _hyung_ menenangkanku.

" Ye… memang apa bang, hewan yang selalu ngomong positif?." Sampai _sweatdro_pnya bahkan aku sampai memanggilnya 'bang'.

" Eh… iya. Apa ya? Oh itu, nyamuk. Kan nyamuk suka ngisap darah. Nah darah itu kan bisa menyebabkan HIV positif."

" …Oh iyaya. Oke sip nanti aku temenan sama nyamuk aja deh."

. . . Hening …

…_sek sek_." LHO _HYUNG_ ITU NGGAK NYAMBUNG! Aduh dasar Ilhoon _hyung babo_! _Jebaaaaal_! Gitu aku malah percaya sesaat! Hhiiiiiih!"

" Hhehe. Hmmm habis aku gatau sih, hhehe kan Cuma ngasih saran aja gitu."

" Dasar _hyung_ nyebelin!"

" Becanda aja, gitu kok sewot sih."

" Habis aku kan udah kesel sama si cicak, eh ini malah dibecandain kayak gini. DASAR MEMANG SEMUA COWOK ITU NGGAK PEKA."

" Lho… kok kamu tiba-tiba nyimpulin gitu sih?."

" Pokoknya Ilhoon _hyung_ jelek! Aku sumpahin jadi kayak Farhat Abbas!"

"AP-PAH," mata Ilhoon Hyung melotot.

Tiba-tiba Ilhoon _hyung_ perlahan berubah menjadi rubah.

Dia akan berubah menjadi rubah! Gawat! Dia marah.. Tidak aku sangka Ilhoon _hyung_ semarah ini… Aku… sama sekali tidak tahu kalau serapah Farhat Abbas bisa membuat hatinya seremuk ini, memang apa hubungan Ilhoon _hyung_ dengan Farhat Abbas sampai membuatnya semarah ini… aku tidak tahu! Aku hanya kesal juga bercanda, tapi… Ah, maafkan aku _Hyung_…

Kulihat Ilhoon _hyung _ingin mengatakan sesuatu setelah dia sudah berubah menjadi rubah seutuhnya.

" Heh! Adek kurang asem! Enak aja _gua loe _samain ama Farhat Abbas! Arya Wiguna dong!."

" Aduuuuuuuh _Hyung_ku ini error, pasti karena belum minum _Dulcolax_. Aaiiissshhh

Ya sudah daripada aku ribet begini aku harus segera pergi untuk berkencan!." Kataku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

" Woooooyyy! Tidak bisa! Kamu harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu!." Kata Ilhoon _hyung_.

" Lama ah _hyung_, bikin repot saja, ini…..ambil!." aku melemparkan sebuah pisang kearah lain.

" Kyaaaa~~umumumu~~~ " dan rubah Ilhoon _Hyung_ mengejar pisang itu.

Dasar rubah _edan_! Huh, sejak kapan rubah makan pisang?! Eh _bdw_ emang rubah makan apa ya? Rubah itu hewan karnivora apa herbivora sih? Kayaknya karnivora ya. Apa omnivora? Aish nggakpeduli, kesempatan ini harus aku ambil untuk segera keluar rumah atau aku akan terlambat berkencan dengan Daehyun _hyung_ pacarku, _gue kudu_ Nampak cetar pas ketemu Daehyun _hyung_ nanti! _a__ssalamu'alaikum_!

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : A/N : Kyaaaaaaahhhh.. ini nih! FF generasi kedua Warrior… Cuma yang aku bikin aneh sekarang adalah si Zelo… x3

Aku harap kalian suka FF ini lebih dari Warrior yang masih banyak kekurangan… Kalian harus kasih tau kalau ada kritik dan saran… kalau mau secara pribadi bisa sms langsung kok, nomerku ada di profilku…

Tapi kali ini aku sengaja Cast-nya buwanyak banget… aku juga berharap kalian nggak pusing mikirn orangnya… dan aku juga masukin member Alphabat, mereka keren lhoooo, hayo siapa yang belum kenal? Kalian kudu download MV mereka yang AB City *kok promosi*

Dan kenapa ada member LED Apple juga nyempil? Karena aku lagi ngefans ama Hanbyuuuulll… sumpah dia mirip Henry suju! Doooohhhh kwiyowo pokoknya… mungkin baru ini ada cast LED Apple di FFn *sok tau*

Semoga kalian suka… kalo feedback bagus dari FF ini, aku pasti berusaha lebih baik buat kalian…

Oh ya ampek lupa! Di FF ini aku kolaborasi ama temenku… namanya Andy Desuuuuuu~ *karena dia kalo ngomong selalu ada embel-embel desu* Cuma dia rada pemalu sih orangnya, nggak kayak aku yang suka cuap-cuap… kalau kalian nggak kenal Andy Desu, jangan khawatir, kalian pasti kenal emot Line dan Kakao Talk kan? Nah si Andy itu ya kayak gitu, hidupnya penuh emot, berbicara, bertingkah, makan, dan berekspresi seperti emot-emot Line dan KaTalk… Dia kocak gila orangnya, makanya aku kolaborasi ama dia, kali aja dia bisa nambahin humor di FF Power ini, dan aku juga nggak nyangka dia bakal nyempilin Farhat Abbas! -,- Dooh mas Andy bener-bener apdet infotaimen… kalau kalian ada yang mau disampein ke dia bilang aja ke aku lewat sms ato review, nanti pasti aku sampein, terus aku suruh dia bales pesan dari kalian, kalo mau nanya-nanya ke dia juga boleh, atau Tanya asal usul dia jadi kayak emot Ka-Talk *plak… Dan asal kalian tau, pas aku udah dikasih file nih FF setelah dia edit dan tambahin, aku sweatdrop karena dia nggak ngetik nama cast Junhong, Ilhoon dan Daehyun dengan benar, mungkin karena dia nggak hafal. Dan tau apa yang dia tulis? Ilhoon jadi Jubir hyung, Junhong jadi Kinti, dan Daehyun jadi Dono hyung… -,-

Mas Andy… tidak di real life tidak di FF kenapa kamu selalu usil dan membully-ku ? Kalo nggak ada kerjaan dia ituselalu ngusilin aku sampe nangis

Oke deh kalo gitu, aku tunggu feedback dari kalian neee…

Mind To Riview?

.:: Skinner & Andy Desuuuuu~ ::.


	2. Nginep di Rumah Junhong

Tittle : Power.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Family, Humor.

Pair : DaeLo.

Author : Skinner Jang ft Andy Desuuuu~

Disclaimer : TS, Wolllim, Jellyfish, Cube, BigHit, Simtong, Starkim, SM Entertainment.

Cast : [TS : Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun. –B.A.P-], [Cube : Jung Ilhoon. –BTOB-, Yang Yoseob –B2ST-], [JellyFish : Han Sanghyuk. –VIXX-], [Wollim : Kim Myungsoo. –Infinite-], [Simtong : F;ie, J;eta. –Alphabat], [BigHit : Park Jimin. –BTS-], [Starkim : Jang Hanbyul. –LED Apple-], [SM : Tao. –EXO-].

Chapter 2 : Nginep Dirumah Junhong.

# Fie Pov.

Hari ini aku dan Jeta akan menginap dirumah teman kami, Junhong. Anak kutukan yang bisa ngomong dengan hewan. Disekolah hanya kami yang tau kalau Junhong bisa ngomong dengan hewan, dan kakak-kakaknya yang bisa berubah jadi rubah.

" Tadi disekolah kau ngobrol apa saja dengan Daehyun _Sunbaenim_?." Tanya Jeta pada Junhong.

" Ya ngobrol kayak biasanya orang pacaran. Mau apa lagi…" jawab Junhong.

" Ya kali aja kalian ngobrol ama hewan gitu." Sambar Jeta.

" Enak aja! Pokoknya Daehyun _hyung_ nggak boleh tau tentang hal ini lho!."

" Aku tau kok, lagian aku juga nggak mau kamu galau lagi diputusin gara-gara bisa ngomong sama hewan."

" Jangan ingatkan aku dengan mantan berengsek itu…" gerutu Junhong.

" Eh, tapi mantanmu itu kalau tidak salah satu angkatan dengan Daehyun _hyun_g kan? Ati-ati lho, mantanmu itu kadang suka nyebarin hal-hal rahasia."

" Lihat aja! Kalau Yoseob _hyung_ berani buka aib-ku! dasar mantan nggak guna!" Kesal Junhong.

" Udah deh Jeta, jangan ngipasin Junhong gitu, nanti tambah barak apinya. Dia kan paling sensi sama Yoseob…" kataku.

" Bener juga sih…" kata Jeta.

Setelah itu kami sampai dirumah Junhong. Kami disambut dengan baik seperti biasanya, kecuali kakaknya yang namanya Myungsoo itu, cuek gila! Mungkin kalo kiamat beneran kejadian Cuma dia yang _stay_ masang wajah _poker face_.

" _Hyung_, Jeta sama Fie mau nginep disini karena besok hari minggu." Kata Junhong.

" Emang, malem minggu kamu nggak keluar kencan ama Daehyun?."

" Enggak, katanya dia ada tugas hari ini, jadi enggak kencan dulu." Jawab Junhong.

" Oh jadi _getoh_, ya udah bentar lagi aku suruh Hanbyul _hyung_ masak buat makan malam." Kata Ilhoon _hyung_.

" _Nde hyung_."

Kamipun menuju kamar Junhong dilantai dua. Aku langsung melihat-lihat koleksi terbaru PS3 milik Junhong. Sedangkan Jeta sudah melihat koleksi komik Junhong yang terbaru dan segera membacanya.

Akupun akhirnya main game _Harvest Moon_, karena masih ingin ngelanjutin game yang aku _save_ minggu lalu.

" Lhooo! Kok nyebelin sih _chapter_ ini!." Kudengar Jeta ngomel sendiri, tapi tak kugubris. " Kok bisa mati sih tokoh utamanya!." Lanjut Jeta.

" Masa sih? Katanya sih matinya kecebur got pas ujan-ujan, arusnya lagi kenceng, jadi tenggelam deh." Kudengar Junhong menyahuti.

" Nggak mungkin deh! Terus kelanjutannya gimana dong?." Sambar Jeta tidak terima.

" Kalo aku sih _woles_ aja, lagian kalau ada dia juga bakal ngerepotin, dari awal sih aku berharap mati aja." Komentar Junhong.

" _Pliss_ deh! Nggak seru banget mati ditengah cerita!."

" Tapi katanya ada yang sengaja nyeburin dia ke got waktu itu. Kalau aku bisa ketemu tuh orang, aku sembah sujud deh buat terimakasih." Kata Junhong woles.

Ya Tuhan, mereka itu ngomongin apa'an cobak? Nggak penting banget deh! Ganggu konsentrasi aja. Oh bentar-bentar kudaku belum aku mandi'in nih, ke kandang kuda dulu terus panen apel.

" Gua nggak terima! Kenapa bisa ini tokoh utamanya mati! Duuh! Aku kan udah terlanjur _kepo_ dan ngikutin_ vol_ buku ini." Kesal Jeta lagi.

" Uda deh, mending nggak usah dibahas, pokoknya aku seneng banget kalo mati, apalagi matinya _epic_ kayak gitu." Kata Junhong.

DUUKK!

Sepertinya Jeta yang kesal melempar Junhong dengan bantal. " Apa-apa'an sih lu! Tokoh utamanya kan baik, kenapa lu sirik amat!." Kata Jeta.

" _Yaa_! Tokoh utama apa'an?!." kesal Junhong yang tidak terima.

" Ini lho! Yang kamu bilang mati kecebur got pas ujan-ujan! Nggak seru banget tau!."

" Apanya? Kalo ngomong ngawur aja! Aku tuh lagi ngobrol ama burung merpati peliharaan Hanbyul_ hyung_! Kita lagi ngomongin anjing tetangga sebelah yang sering ganggu orang lewat, 3 hari lalu anjingnya mati kecebur got!." Kata Junhong yang makin kesal dengan tuduhan Jeta.

" Ohh… lagian kamu ngomongnya kayak nyahutin aku, jadi aku kira ini tokoh utamanya mati kecebur got." Kata Jeta.

" Makanya baca dulu sampe habis! Tokoh utamanya itu Cuma pura-pura mati!." Kesal Junhong sewot.

" _Sorry_…"

Dasar labil semua… Nggak ngerti ada orang lagi seru panen apel apa? Ganggu banget.

.

.

.

.

" Ikaaaaaannnn!." Seru Jimin _hyung _saat melihat salah satu hidangan makan malam kami adalah ikan.

" Eitss! Jangan makan sendiri, harus bagi dengan yang lain juga." Kata Hanbyul _hyung_.

" Tapi kan aku suka ikan_ hyung_." Kata Jimin_ hyung _Wajahnya kayak tentara yang lagi emosi nunggu bungkus makanan yang belum dibagi

" Dasar kau ini, makan dulu satu, nambahnya nanti dulu." Kata Hanbyul_ hyung_.

" Sepertinya sifat asli kucing juga kelihatan sekali ya walaupun Jimin _hyung_ masih dalam keadaan manusia." Kata Jeta.

" Ya, semuanya juga gitu kok."

" Semuanya? Berarti Hanbyul _hyung _bisa makan kita dong kalau kelaperan." Kata Jeta.

" Ya semoga enggak, lagian dia juga jarang sedih kok, jadi jarang berubah jadi harimau." Kata Junhong.

" Kali aja dia pas sedih terus kamu bangun-bangun tanganmu udah dimakan." Kata Jeta.

" Amit-amit!." Sambar Junhong.

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Hanbyul _hyung_ segera membuka kan pintu, dan kami masih melanjutkan makan.

" Jimin! Jangan habiskan ikannya! Kau ini benar-benar yah! Jangan bikin aku marah deh!." Kata Ilhoon _hyung_.

" Aku lapar_ hyuuung_." Rengek Jimin _hyung_.

" Tapi nggak ngambil dari piringku juga doong!."

" Waduuh… gawat nih kalau Ilhoon _hyung_ berubah jadi rubah lagi." Gumam Junhong.

Lalu kulihat Hanbyul_ hyung _datang. " Junhong_ie_~ Daehyun datang nih! Katanya ingin ngapelin kamu dirumah." Kata Hanbyul _hyung_.

Kulihat Junhong sudah melotot kaget karena Ilhoon _hyung_ mulai berubah jadi rubah karena bertengkar dengan Jimin hyung. Tentu saja dia takut Daehyun melihat hal ini, karena Daehyun sudah ada beberapa langkah dibelakang Hanbyul _hyung_.

" Lhoo? Ilhoon? Kok … berubaah?..." kata Hanbyul _hyung _bingung.

Junhong langsung berlari sebelum Daehyun masuk keruang makan dan dengan cepat Junhong mengajak Daehyun kembali keruang tamu.

Aku segera menggendong Ilhoon _hyung _yang sudah berubah sempurna jadi rubah sebelum membuat kerusuhan di meja makan.

" Huweeee… aku dicakar Ilhoon _hyung_…" Rengek Jimin _hyung_.

" Jeta! Dari pada kamu magabut, tolongin Jimin _hyung _sanah!." Kataku.

" Padahal yang paling magabut dari tadi kan Myungsoo hyung, dia Cuma _poker face _doang…" gerutu Jeta yang langsung dapat _death glare _dari Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Waduh waduh… anak dua itu, kalau masalah ikan mesti seperti ini…" keluh Hanbyul _hyung_.

Kulihat Ilhoon_ hyung _masih meronta, aku juga nggak ngerti dia ngomong apa… Junhong juga masih dengan Daehyun, bahkan aku juga kena cakar Ilhoon _hyung_. Bener-bener serem banget kalo Ilhoon _hyung_ marah.

# Fie Pov End.

# Junhong Pov.

Aku segera menggiring Daehyun _hyung_ ke ruang tamu.

" Eh? Junhong_ie_, ada apa? Hanbyul _hyung_ bilang akan makan malam bersama?." Kata Daehyun hyung.

" Eh… Makanannya udah dihabisin Jeta sama Fie _hyung_, mending kita makan bakso di perempatan depan masjid ajah, disitu lebih enak, ntar biar aku yang traktir." Kataku asal ceplos.

" Lho emang Jeta sama Fie ada disini juga?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

" Iya, kalo lagi malming kadang mereka nginep disini, si Fie mesti maen _game_, dan Jeta baca komik disini." Jawabku.

" Waaah seru… boleh nggak aku juga nginep disini?." Tanya Daehyun.

Waduuh… Aku takutnya kalau Daehyun_ hyung _nginep disini dia bakal tau tentang keluarga anehku. Bisa gawat ini. Tapi aku juga nggak enak kalo nolak, dia kan juga pacarku…

" Bukannya_ hyung _banyak tugas?."

" Udah selese, aku limpahin semua ke Tao, aku kangen kamu sih." Kata Daehyun _hyung _sambil tersenyum manis.

Sialan, di tengah keadaan kayak gini, masih aja sempet nyepik segala, akoh kan jadi maluuu…

" _Ya_! _Hyung _ada-ada aja. Mending kita makan bakso diluar dulu deh." Kataku.

" Boleh boleh. Terus Fie sama Jeta nggak kamu ajak juga?."

" Nggak usah, mereka biar disini aja nakutin tikus." Jawabku.

Kamipun pergi ke perempatan depan masjid untuk makan bakso. Tapi aku jadi rada paranoid kalo misalnya Daehyun _hyung_ nanti maksa buat nginep dirumah, kalo dia tau keluargaku itu aneh dan terkutuk, bisa-bisa aku diputusin lagi.

" Pedes banget sambelnya…" kata Daehyun _hyung_ kepedesan, bibirnya yang dower tambah dower ajah kalo kepedesan.

" Nih minum es kelapa muda dulu _hyung_." Kataku sambil menyodorkan es kelapa muda padanya.

" Emang kamu nggak kepedesan?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

" Enggak, udah biasa kok aku pake sambel banyak. Kalo kepedesan tambahin kecap aja _hyung_." Kataku.

" Nggak usah, kalo dikasih kecap nggak ngefek." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Kok bisa gitu _hyung_?."

" Kan liat kamu udah manis, jadi nggak usah pake kecap." Kata Daehyun _hyung _sambil menoel pipiku.

' Kyaaaaaahh.. gua di_sepik _pas lagi makan bakso…' batinku _alay_.

" _Hyung_ bisa aja, ati-ati diabetes lho _hyung_ kalo liat aku terus." Sahutku.

" Hahahaha, lucunyaa…" kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Setelah itu kami kembali kerumah, sebenarnya aku nggak pingin Daehyun _hyung_ nginep dirumah, tapi mau gimana lagi. Akhirnya aku mengizinkan dia nginep dirumah. Dan aku sudah mewanti-wanti _hyung_-_hyung_-ku dan Jeta juga Fie untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam atau berubah jadi hewan selama ada Daehyun _hyung_ dirumah.

" Fie! Dari tadi maen _Harvest Moon_ mulu sih… bosen tau liatin-nya! Cuma nanem taneman, merah susu, ngambilin telur… Aku juga pingin maen_ PS_!." Gerutu Jeta.

" Duh! Berisik banget sih! Emang kamu mau maen apa?." Kata Fie.

" Ini nih… _Devil May Cry_ 4… Tokohnya ganteng lhoo… namanya yang satu itu Dante, trus yang satunya… Emmm… Duh aku lupa namanya yang satunya, seingetku sih namanya Yanto… Uda deh ayok _capcus_ maen yang ini." Kata Jeta nggak jelas.

" Namanya tuh bukan Yanto! Namanya itu Mulyadi!." Sahutku.

" Haahh? Jelek banget!." Kata Fie.

" Kalian salah semua, yang bener itu Nero. Aku udah pernah maen itu." Kata Daehyun _hyung _menengahi.

" Yaudah yaudah…" sahut Fie.

" Menurutku bagusan Mulyadi ajah…" Gerutuku nggak jelas.

Tiba-tiba Jimin_ hyung_ datang ke kamarku, dengan sedikit gelagat aneh.

" Ada apa _hyung_?." Tanyaku.

Jimin_ hyung _segera duduk di sampingku, lalu berbisik. " Gara-gara aku rebutan ikan lagi sama Ilhoon _hyung_, aku bertengkar ama dia sampe dia jadi rubah, tadi yang ngelerai Hanbyul _hyung_, tapi karena kita bertengkar di dapur yang berantakan, Hanbyul _hyung_ sampe kepereset trus jatuh trus kejedot kompor akhirnya dia nangis, sekarang lagi berubah jadi harimau, aku udah capek mau ngurusin Hanbyul dan Ilhoon_ hyung_ lagi." Cerita Jimin _hyung_.

Aku langsung bingung tralalala. " Trus, Myungsoo_ hyung _mana? Dia nggak ngelerai?." Tanyaku.

" Enggak, dia lagi ngelanjutin makan, kayak nggak tau _The Power of Poker Face_-nya dia aja, dia nggak bakalan noleh." Kata Jimin _hyung_.

" Wuaduuh… Gawat nih! Jangan sampe Daehyun _hyung_ tau dan ngeliat mereka!."

" Junhong_ie_, kayaknya aku juga bakal jadi kucing deh ini… Aku capek banget dipukuli sama Ilhoon _hyung_…" Kata Jimin hyung.

" Lho lho lho lho lho! Jangan dulu!."

" Junhong_ie_, aku pingin ke kamar mandi dulu, sebelah mana ya?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

Huwaduuuh! Jangan sampe Daehyun_ hyung _keluar kamar! Dia nggak boleh keluar kamar kalo keadaan _hyung_-_hyung_ku kayak gini!

" Emmm… _Hyung_ Kamar mandinya lagi dipeke sama Myungsoo_ hyung_, dia kalo boker lama." Kataku asal ceplos.

" Ehh? Tapi aku uda kebelet nih…" Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Bentar…bentar, tunggu bentar lagi, di empet dulu ya _hyung_…" kataku gugup.

Tiba-tiba kulihat muncul telinga kucing pada Jimin _hyung_. Aku langsung menarik Daehyun_ hyung _untuk duduk menghadap TV melihat permainan Jeta dan Fie. " _Hyung_ lihat _game_ ini dulu deh, Mulyadi keren tuh! Pedangnya huwoooohh keren banget! Keliatannya tajem deh, guna banget tuh buat nyembelih unta." Kataku ngelantur.

" Hahahahahaha, iya keren banget." Sahut Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku langsung memasangkan topi pada Jimin _hyung_. Tiba-tiba kulihat muncul ekor dari bokong Jimin _hyung_. Gawaaaattt! Aku langsung menyelimuti Jimin _hyung _dengan selimut dan segera menggiring Jimin _hyung _keluar kamar.

" Lho, Junhong_ie_, kamu mau kemana? Katanya mau lihat Mulyadi?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_ yang ikut-ikutan manggil Mulyadi.

" Ini nih, aku mau nyuruh Jimin _hyung _dan Ilhoon _hyung_ nge-_laundry_-in selimutku. Bentar ya _hyung_, sekalian aku liat kamar mandinya apa Myungsoo _hyung _selesai atau belum bokernya." Kataku.

" Oh oke deh kalau gitu. Jangan lama-lama yah." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku segera menutup pintu kamarku dan Jimin _hyung_ sudah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi kucing. Aku segera membawa Jimin _hyung _ke kamarnya beserta selimutku.

" _Hyung_, kamu jangan keluar-keluar lho. Pokoknya kudu istirahat dulu sampe berubah jadi manusia lagi."

" Tapi aku laper Junhong_ie_…" kata Jimin _hyung_.

" Ntar aja, aku kudu ngurusin yang laen." Kataku lalu keluar dari kamar Jimin _hyung_ dan segera menuju dapur dengan kilat.

Dan ternyata benar memang ada harimau dan rubah disana.

" _Aiggoooo_! Kenapa kalian bisa sampe berubah sih! Kalau Daehyun _hyung _tau gimana? katanya kalian mau bantu aku biar Daehyun _hyung _nggak tau!." Kesalku.

" Habisnya Jimin ngeselin banget sih!." Gerutu Ilhoon _hyung_.

" _Hyung_ ngalah aja kan juga bisa sih, udah sana balik ke kamar! Jangan sampe Daehyun _hyung_ tau dan ngeliat kamu dengan wujud rubah." Kataku marah.

" Iya-iya…" gerutu Ilhoon _hyung_ lalu segera ngacir dari hadapanku.

" Hanbyul _hyung_, udah jangan sedih lagi." Kataku, mencoba untuk sedikit lebih kalem.

" Habisnya mereka berdua bertengkar, aku kan jadi harus ngelerai, apalagi Myungsoo juga kayak orang budek gitu. Hiks hiks…"

" Cup.. Cup… Udah nggak papa, lain kali jangan sampe kepereset lagi. Kalau masih sakit karena kejedot kompor, nanti biar aku obatin. Sekarang _hyung _ke kamar dulu ne…" Bujukku.

Akhirnya Hanbyul _hyung_ segera masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu aku segera kembali ke kamarku.

" Daehyun _hyung_, tuh kamar mandinya udah selese dipake boker ama Myungsoo _hyung_." Kataku.

" _Shipeoo_… Aku pipis dulu _nee_…"

Akupun melanjutkan nonton game yang dimainkan oleh Jeta dan Fie.

" Duh! Bego banget sih lu Jet! Harusnya itu tadi lompat! Pencet yang segitiga, terus pake jurusnya itu! Bulet bulet kotak X X segitiga trus kotak lagi!." Kata Fie yang menuturi dengan nada kesal.

" _Mian_, aku juga nggak tau kalo ada musuh, la musuhnya jelek sih, jadi males aku lihatnya." Sahut Jeta.

" Ck! Jadi ngulang deh misi-nya." Kesal Fie.

" Bukan akunya yang salah! Yanto-nya tuh yang salah, udah tau musuhnya ada dibelakang, masih aja diem, malah nunggu aku yang harus pencet tombol, inisiatif sendiri dong!." Kata Jeta nggak jelas.

" Ini elu-nya yang bego ato Yanto-nya yang bego sih!." Sambar Fie.

" Dua-duanya kayaknya." Sahutku.

Tak lama kemudian Daehyun _hyung _kembali ke kamar, dan yang membuatku kaget adalah dia menggendong Jimin _hyung _yang sudah berubah jadi kucing!.

" Junhong_ie_, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau melihara kucing?." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ sambil menimang-nimang Jimin _hyung_.

" Eh? Emmm… eh.. Aku kira _hyung_ tidak suka kucing." Alasanku.

" Enggaklah, aku suka kucing kok. Namanya siapa ini?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

" Emm. Na.. namanya Fatihah." Kataku asal.

" Ehhhh? Kok Fatihah?."

" Soalnya dulu aku nemunya di masjid _hyung_." Jawabku sekenanya.

" Hahahahaha kamu bisa saja!." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku langsung was-was dan terus menatap Fatihah, eeehhh.. maksudku Jimin _hyung_!

" _Sorry _Junhong_ie_, tadi aku udah nggak kuat pengen makan ikan, jadi aku keluar, aku kira aman-aman aja. Tiba-tiba Daehyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung ngegendong aku." Kata Jimin _hyung_ yang terdengar olehku. Rasanya aku ingin memarahinya, tapi aku juga nggak mungkin memperlihatkan kemampuanku disaat seperti ini.

Daehyun hyung benar-benar suka binatang, haduuuuwww aku ingin Jimin _hyung_ cepat-cepat pergi. Jeta dan Fie juga masih asyik maen PS.

" Lho, kok kayak Jimin hyung?." Kata Jeta dengan lantang dan berunsur keceplosan. Aku langsung men-_deathglare_ Jeta.

" Jimin _hyung_? Mana?." Tanya Daehyun_ hyung_ bingung mencari Jimin _hyung_.

' Kalo lu bilang kucing itu Jimin _hyung_ gue bunuh loe sekarang!' ucapku dalam tatapanku pada Jeta.

" I…Itu lho _sunbaenim_, Jimin _hyung _yang ada di foto sama Junhong. _Unyu_-kan?." Kata Fie mencoba menutupi sambil menunjuk fotoku dengan Jimin hyung yang lagi berpose seperti _Hulk_.

" Hahahahaha, iya lucu sekali!." Sahut Daehyun _hyung _percaya.

Aku langsung menghela nafas _alhamdulilah_. Untung Daehyun _hyung_ nggak peka, jadi gampang di bohongi.

Untungnya setelah itu Jimin _hyung_ segera lepas dari pelukannya dan keluar dari kamarku. Mungkin karena ngerti dia udah ngerasa kode dari _death glare_ku, jadi ketika ada kesempatan Jimin _hyung _segera pergi dan meninggalkan kamarku. Oh terimakasih _hyung _telah mau mengerti. Dan untungnya juga Daehyun _hyung_ biasa-biasa saja dengan hal itu.

Dan sekarang… aku bingung akan apa yang aku lakukan. Oke Junhong ayo berpikir… tetap tenang. Apa yang harus kamu lakukan selanjutnya. Aku harus segera memikirkan strategi bagaimana caranya agar Daehyun _hyung_ sampai akhir pun tetap _woles_ dan kedamaian rumahku masih terjaga dengan baik… Kalau semisal ketahuan pas _hyung_-_hyung_-ku jadi hewan-hewan aku pasti ditanyai macem-macem sama Daehyun_ hyung_. Kalau waktu itu tiba, aku harus apa? Pura-pura mati, kayaknya nggak efektif. Aku sendiri ya malu, mau buat busa yang keluar dari mulut biar kayak epilepsy ya ribet. Lagian itu bisa mengurangi kegantengankuh.

Ah, ini mah masalah utamanya adalah menjauhkan kakak-kakakku sehingga kalau mereka menjauh mau berubah bagaimanapun bisa nggak ketahuan sama Daehyun _hyung_… hmmm dan pilihannya ada dua, aku dan Daehyun _hyung _dan 2 temanku Jeta dan Fie yang menjauh, atau kakak-kakakku yang menjauh… iwaw aku berasa detektif. Sayang gabisa kedengeran _sound effect_ James Bond yang keren.

Kalau aku yang pergi, pergi kemana? Sekarang sudah hampir malam, secapek apapun usaha yang aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rencana nginep dirumahku dan pindah ke rumah orang lain kayaknya nggak mungkin. Apalagi Jeta sama Fie, pasti mereka sewot banget, kan niatnya mereka memang _pure_ pengen nginep disini. Daehyun_ hyung_ jelasnya pasti tambah curiga. Kalau kakak-kakakku yang keluar rumah, mau nggak ya mereka? Habis situasinya kayak gini, tadi aja hampir ketahuan kan. Ribet deh. Hiks hiks mereka tidak tahu perasaan hatiku yang halus dan mudah rapuh ini… kalau aku diputusin nanti aku ngemil kerdus lagi dong… Apa aku harus semacam buat game Saw ' _I_ _Want to Play A Game'_ untuk kakak-kakakku ya? Hm…

" Mikirin apa _yank_?" tiba-tiba Daehyun_ hyung_ mengagetkan lamunanku.

" Em..anu.. mikirin mantan…eh, maksudku monopoli…" Jawabku geje. Aduh tadi ada yang salah ngomong juga.

" Hm…" terlihat wajah sedikit sedih dari wajah Daehyun _hyung._ Aduh mati deh guweh! Aku harus segera menghiburnya!

"Daehyun_ hyung_, dari pada magabut, main sesuatu yuk!." Kataku cepat agar segera menaikkan kembali suasana _woles_. Habis aku juga ngerasa gabut juga ngelihat Fie sama Jeta yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri-sendiri.

" Hm, main apa?." Respon Daehyun_ hyung._

" Emm main petak umpet? Eh jangan nanti malah ketemu _hyung_-_hyung_ku. Emm bagaimana kalau—"

" Memang kenapa dengan _hyung_-_hyung_mu?"

Mati sudah, aku salah ngomong. Err…

" Enggak sih… kadang mereka suka beritahu gitu siapa yang sembunyi, kan nggak masa mainan petak umpet cuman berdua aja."

" Hhaha… terus enaknya apa deh? Aku pinter main _game _apapun kok, tapi aku nggak pinter kalau main hati..apalagi hatimu." Ujar Daehyun_ hyung_ dengan senyum usilnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Uwaaah aku _blushing_!

" Ehh… kalau gitu… mainan mantan yuk."

" Apa?"

Oh tidak kenapa ya aku kalau bingung dan gugup gini kata-kataku mesti tidak bisa aku kendalikan.

" Eh… nggak jadi."

" Kenapa sih… kamu masih kepikiran sama mantanmu?."

" _Etto_… Maksudnya… aduh maaf _hyung_ aku murni cuman bercanda, aku bener-bener sudah_ move on_ kok. "

" Oh gitu… hhaha aku mengerti." Matanya menatap sudut yang lain.

Kemudian Daehyun_ hyung_ memelukku. Lalu dia terpejam dan memperkuat hanya menunduk pelan dengan gugup.

" Yek masa alay remaja ooon."

Tiba-tiba ada suara. Siapa itu yang bicara, kayaknya dari atas, aku melihat ke atas dan disitu ada… cicak! Dan dia berkata lagi, " Eyaaa ini anaknya noleh, halooo masih ingat saya?."

Dafuk! Berani sekali dia, kenapa dia mengganggu kemesraan dan masa-masa serius dalam hidupku? Duuuh jahat….

" Ciyee hangat ya pelukannya? Kalau kasih ini, tambah hangat gak ya?."

PLUK.

Dan dari cicak itu, dia menjatuhkan sesuatu ke aku yang berada dibawahnya, dan jatuh di telapak tanganku.

E'EK-NYA CICAK! DAFUUUK AKU DILECEHKAN! KIYAAAAAAAH AKU HARUS BERONTAK TAPI… TAPI… TAPI…. Aku nggak bisa teriak frontal karena disampingku ada Daehyun _hyung_…. Aduh apa yang harus kulakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini?

" Hhaha… senangnya hatiku~ turun panas demamku~." Cicak itu malah menyanyi dengan nggak jelasnya kayak korban iklan.

Aku… nggak bisa nahan ini lagi. Aku marah! Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berkata pelan untuknya agar dia tahu kalau aku benar-benar terganggu!

" …._Goblok_…."

" Eh? Apa _yank_?" tiba-tiba Daehyun _hyung _ mengangkat kepalanya. MATI SUDAH RUNYAM SUDAH.

" Eh… nggak _yank_. Aku cuman kepikiran peristiwa lucu aja tadi pagi… Emmmm beneran lhoooo! Hhahahahahahahaha…" ketawaku dengan tampang aku payah sekali. Huweeee~~~

" He? Emm ." Dan pelukannya semakin dilonggarkan dan melepaskanku.

INI SEMUA KARENA CICAK ITU PELUKANNYA JADI SELESAI. Dan ketika aku melihat ke atas lagi, CICAK ITU SUDAH TIDAK ADA. DAFUUUUUUUKKK!.

" Junhong_ie_, aku ngantuk nih udahan bdw." Ujar Daehyun _hyung_ tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

-Keesokkan harinya-

" Semuanya!Ayo banguuuun~~~ makanan sudah siap~~~~" teriakku ke seantero rumah.

Perlahan, ada yang turun dari lantai atas, Fie dan Jeta. Berikutnya disusul Ilhoon _hyung_dan Jimin _hyung._Tampaknya mereka berdua sudah tidak marahan berdua sudah _woles_. Dan yang ada dibelakangnya… Hanbyul _hyung _dan Myungsoo_hyung_.

Kami duduk di kursi merasa suasana sudah semakin awkward, dan aku tidak seharusnya membiarkan ini berlangsung saja aku membuka dialog.

" … sebelum kita makan. Biarkan aku yang memimpin doa. Semoga hari ini menyenangkan dan kita semua bisa _move on_ dari semua masalah hidup yang terjadi. Dan nggak ketahuan kalau aku sudah sisipin Dulcolax ke makanan kalian."

Aku memandang mereka nggak ada yang ketawa.

" Oke sip nggak lucu ya. Maaf garing. Ya nggak mungkin lah aku pakai jadi… selamat makan."

Semuanya mulai mengambil piring dan sendok, dan mulai mengambil makanan yang ada di meja ke piring tanpa ekspresi. Dan aku kesel sama suasana yang mencekam ini.

" Oke jadi… Dari pada garing kayak gini, gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?." Tanyaku.

" Jalan-jalan kemana?." Tanya Fie.

" Ke hati guweh! Ya jalan-jalan ke mana gitu kek." Sambarku ketus pada Jeta.

" Aku mau kok kalau jalan-jalan ke hatimu." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ tiba-tiba, dan aku jadi salting.

" Gimana kalau jalan-jalan ke acara _gathering_ K-Pop? Katanya VIP mau ngadain gathering buat ultahnya BigBang lhooo." Kata Ilhoon _hyung_.

" _Hyung_, sejak kapan kamu_ update _banget ama K-Pop?." Tanyaku.

" Aku kan emang ngefans BigBang dari dulu! Kamu aja yang nggak tau." Sewot Ilhoon _hyung_.

" Iya, iya. Emang kapan hyung?." Tanyaku. Kalau dia sewot bisa gawat kalo dia berubah disini.

" Besok lusa. Kalian mau ikut?." Tanya Ilhoon _hyung _yang terlihat seperti sekalian promosi.

" Oke, deh jalan-jalan hari ini diganti besok lusa." Kata Hanbyul _hyung_.

" Aku nggak ikut." Kata Myungsoo _hyung_ jelas padat, sedikit, dan menolak.

" Kenapa _hyung_?." Tanyaku.

" Iya kenapa? Kan seru _gathering_-_gathering_ gitu." Tanya Hanbyul _hyung_.

" Aku sukanya SNSD."

JDEEEEERRRRRR!

Ini lebih mengerikan kalau ternyata Myungsoo hyung suka SNSD. Aku nggak ngebayangin dia bakal fanboying diem-diem.

Dan semua wajah disini langsung pada gubrak, sedangkan wajah Myungsoo hyung masih _stay frozen _kyak biasanya.

" Oke deh, dari pada keterusan ilfeel sama omongannya Myungsoo _hyung_, kita berangkat aja tanpa Myungsoo _hyung_. _Eotte_?." Tanyaku.

" Wooyoooo!." Seru yang lain setuju.

Oke! Selanjutnya, kita pergi ke_ gathering _K-Pop!

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.


End file.
